Everything happens for a reason
by OMGeorgie
Summary: The Cullen kids, Bella, Jacob, Siena and Georgia have been best friends since they were 5. It's summer and they're all between the ages of 12-14. What happens when there is death within the group? What if love sparks? new summary. a bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**everything happens for a reason!**

"Bella" I paused "I'm sorry Bella" I put my arm around her shoulders as I sat down next to her.

We sat in silence looking out her window into the forest. "I think your mum will be happier now she's gone to a better place, she won't be in pain anymore Bells" I said in the most comforting voice I could.

I rested my head on her shoulder as fresh sobs broke out.

"How... How di... Did you know?" She stuttered.

"Carlisle was on shift last night, as soon as I woke up he told me, I ran here as fast as I could"

"Oh" she whispered. "How come Em and Alice didn't come then?" not sounding like she was hurt that they weren't here, just wondering.

"Emmett's over at Jaspers having a video game marathon" she giggled at that. "And Alice has gone for a weekend shopping trip with Esme" she rolled her eyes.

I started humming the song I composed for Bella when we were 10, the first song I had ever composed. It was composed for her because I have always liked Bella but never had the guts to tell her, I still do and she still doesn't know. I know she won't like me though. I'm pretty sure she sees me as just a brother from a different mother nothing more, nothing less.

I rocked us back and forth to calm her she now had her head on my shoulder and her eyes shut. I thought she was asleep so I lay her down on the bed. I made sure she was comfy before I stopped humming. As soon as I did her eyes jerked open.

"Don't leave!" I smiled.

"I wasn't I just thought you were asleep"

"oh" she said, A blush creeping across her cheeks. I chuckled as I lay down next to her and put my arm around her again.

I wanted to tell her now more than ever that I have liked her since we were 8.

"Bella now probably isn't a good time to tell you this but that will be the same excuse every time if I don't tell you know. I've kept this to long I just wanna know your answer whether its good or bad." I turned on to my side and put my hand on her belly. "Bella I think...i think I love you." I looked away embarrassed.

I felt her hand push my head so it was facing her and before I knew it we were kissing. It was such a weird and intense feeling yet the most wonderful I've had in my life, it felt so...right. I turned more so I was nearly on top of her.

"Bella I'm so-" I turned around just in time to see Alice staring at us then run away. Shit.

I turned now to look at Bella her face was as red as a tomato, and her eyes wide and staring at me.

I lay back down on my back. We sat in complete and utter silence. "I better go talk to her" I said after a while. Bella said nothing as I got up to leave "bye Bella I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise" I said softly.

I was about to walk out the door when Bella started talking "Edward I love you to always have and always will."

I turned around kissed her gently on the forehead and left.

**Hope you liked it I'll try get some more up by Thursday!**

**Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

I decided I'd go home first. Alice was probably with Esme since they were supposed to be on a weekend long shopping trip, they would of driven straight to Bella's as soon as they found out.

I decided to walk personally I didn't want to face Alice. I had no idea what she would be feeling or how she would react. I mean her cousin just got with her best friend. I didn't know how I would react if Alice started going out with Jasper, it would just be weird. But those were my feelings not hers...

Oh god our house is in sight. Oh man I hope she didn't tell Esme what had happened.

Luckily the door was unlocked so I wouldn't encounter anybody before I saw Alice. I walked upstairs and knocked on the first door to the left.

"Come in" Alice said pleasantly. She turned away from her huge wardrobe as I walked in.

"Oh" she said a slight blush forming as she looked down at her feet.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"Well cause I kinda walked in on you two and I didn't even knock or anything. Why are you sorry?" She asked sounding just as confused as I was.

"Cause I just got with your best friend on the day her mother died." I said uncertain that would go down well.

"Meh it was bound to happen, although a tiny bit insensitive considering that her mum did just die." She said logically.

"Bound to happen?" I asked, what was that supposed to mean?

"Edward it was obvious that you liked her, I mean you did stare at her like every second of everyday!"

"I was that obvious?" embarrassment overcoming me.

"Oh don't worry she was just as obvious, I was surprised you two didn't figure that out earlier"

"Bella needs us we should go" I said truthfully she did need us and we were standing here having a casual conversation.

"Bella" Alice embraced Bella. "I'm so sorry Bells, I came as quick as I could"

"Sorry 'bout before" Bella said stepping back rubbing the back of her head with her left hand.

"Told ya he liked you" Alice said skipping over to Bella's bed

Bella blushed while looking at her toes.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Bella, we all knew it would happen someday"

"You did" Bella looked up surprise in her eyes. Alice simply nodded. Alice signalled for Bella to come sit beside her.

Bella walked over slowly and sat down; I sat on her other side.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asked sincerely.

"this may sound bad but, it's not so bad I mean I'm still in allot of grief but I knew it was coming cancer is a long process, I never told you guys this but we were told six months ago that she only had that long to live, so I knew that it would happen in the next few days."

"oh Bella" Alice said hugging Bella awkwardly from the side. I just rubbed her back comfortingly. When my parents had died it had been a shock but Bella new it was going to happen sometime soon. "Why didn't you tell me, I would of stayed in forks."

"Idono, I didn't want to trouble you guys, knowing someone is going to die in the next few days is a pretty dark thought." Neither Alice nor I said anything we just sat there comforting her. The occasional tear trickling down her cheek.

I finally looked over at the clock it was noon.

"Bells where is Charlie?" I asked. Shouldn't he be here comforting his daughter?

"Idono he went to fill out paperwork about ten minutes after you left."

"Oh" I simply replied. I heard a car door slam. "Well that must be him, do you want us to leave you with your dad for a while Bella?"

"Yea" she sniffed. I kissed her gently on the forehead again. Alice and I opened the window and climbed out our secret way through the tree, not wanting to face Charlie.

**Ok thats it for now..... soz been busy with assignments and training for my cross country.... (I came 6****th**** out of all the 13 year old girls in my school!!! Yes I am extremely proud since I am not the sportiest type!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair 3 rows back from my beloved Bella. She had tears streaking down her face. I wanted to go and comfort her, tell her everything was okay but I couldn't and it felt terrible. I was twisting and untwisting my program while Carlisle kept a firm but reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was also uncomfortable because last time I had been to a funeral it was my parents and the thoughts and feelings of that day were rushing back to me.

Finally the funeral was over. I walked outside to get some fresh air and clear my head. I waited for the rest of my family to come out. Alice came out first rubbing away some tears, I walked over to her.

"You okay Alice" I asked, she just nodded and went to sit where I was sitting before. Emmett came out almost immediately. Surprisingly it looked like he had been crying as well. Maybe the ceremony was really emotional and I hadn't noticed because I was thinking about other things.

Bella came out on her own about a minute later. Her face was red and tears still streaked down it. I rushed up to her and grabbed her in a hug, kissing her on the cheek. I felt her body shake as she started to cry even more, I laid my head on top of her and started humming the song I had on the day her mother had died.

"I love you Bella" I whispered in her ear. She looked up kissed me on the cheek then walked back inside.

When I walked back to where Emmett and Alice had been I noticed Siena and Georgia had joined us. They were identical twins the only way you could tell the difference between them was Georgia's hair was extremely long and Siena's hair only came up to her shoulders.

"hey guys" I said half heartedly to them.

"hey" they said in unison. I sat down next to Emmett. We were all quite at a loss of what to say. After a few minutes Carlisle and Esme walked our way.

"come on we're going now" Esme said in a saddened voice, her eyes red and puffy. I got up and headed for the car.

I lay in my bed looking at my ceiling, I couldn't sleep. To many thoughts were running through my head. I lifted up my window to let some air in I liked the outdoors and fresh air. I layed back down and quickly fell asleep.

I woke when I felt my blankets lift up and a rush of cold air seep in.

"Hmm" I mumbled sleepily. I felt someone's body snuggle in next to mine, Bella. I felt her body shake as she started to cry. I lay on my back and kissed her hair as she settled down.

"s...sorry" she said between sobs.

"It's okay Bella, I know what you've been through" I told her "at least you still have Charlie" She nodded her head. I began humming, I knew this always calmed her down. Quickly she fell asleep and not long after I did as well.

"EDWARD WAKE UP!!!!!" Alice said barging into my room. She stopped running towards my bed when she saw Bella in it "EMMETT, EMMETT QUICK COME SEE THIS" she said falling to the ground giggling I saw Bella's face pale and a tomato red blush creep up her cheeks. This must have looked really weird, me shirtless and Bella in my bed? Oh god, we were never gonna hear the end of this.

I heard Emmett's big feet rushing up the stairs before he emerged at the door. He burst out in his booming laughter.

"piss off guys" I said angrily, they both got out of my room, still laughing but at least not in my room. I heard the door bell ring downstairs as I put a shirt on. I went down stairs to find Jasper, Rosalie, Georgia, Siena and Jacob or as I put them the rest of the 'Gang' I hated calling our group that but what else was I supposed to call them.

"Hey" I said walking over to the couch and pulling Bella onto my lap. Everyone knew that Bella and I were together now courtesy of Alice.

"What ya wanna do today?" Alice asked looking around the room.

**Thats all for today..... **

**Just to give you an idea of who everyone is cuz I'm sure it's pretty confusing right now. **

**Edward: Edward lives with Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme although they are his cousins and aunty and uncle he lives with them because his parents died when he was 8. He is 13 at the moment.**

**Bella: lives with Charlie her dad and her mum Renee has just died of breast cancer. 13 at the moment.**

**Georgia and Siena: identical twins, based on me and one of my best friends who everyone gets mixed up with and calls us each other but recently Siena got her hair cut short so we don't look the same anymore hehe. 12 at the moment.**

**Rosalie and Jasper: twins that lives with their parents 14 at the moment **

**Jacob: lives with his dad and younger brother Seth. 12 at the moment. **

**Alice: lives with Emmett, Edward and parents. 12 at the moment.**

**Emmett: oldest of the group. Lives with Alice, Edward and parents. 14 at the moment.**

**If you have any more questions ask me! **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

We had decided we'd go to the pond today. The pond was a place in the middle of the forest with the most beautiful clearing with a pondy kind of thing in the middle, we had found it when I was 10 and we came here almost every week since then. We all loved the outdoors, It was something that connected us all that we all somehow where attached to the outdoors.

I lay next to Bella on a picnic rug that Esme gave us all the rest of the group were in the water.

Bella looked beautiful she had a brown bikini on that had a yellow and orange flower on the top piece and had multi coloured ties on the bottom.

I looked away from Bella and down into the water where I caught Jasper staring at Alice _again_ I gave him a glare, he saw me and quickly went under water. I had caught him doing that alot lately.

"Come on Bella lets go in the water" I said sitting up so I was looking down at her

"Do we have to?" she complained

"Yes" I said simply back

"No" she replied

"Fine if that's the way you want to be then" I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"EDWARD PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" she yelled, I heard Emmett's booming laughter ahead of me.

I pulled her down so I was holding her bridal style and started walking into the water. I only let her go when the water was up to my neck.

Everyone was laughing at now except for Bella who had a glare, directed at me, on her face. I cracked a grin.

"I'm sorry Bub" I murmured into her neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me.

"That's okay" she said. Wow that was quick forgiv- she splashed me ohhhh it is on.

Within a minute the whole group was having a splashing war. I turned around and got splashed directly to my face by Bella. I jumped at her pulling her into me. She giggled as I hugged her.

"Oh for god's sake Edward and Bella can you go one minute without kissing or hugging!" Alice exclaimed.

I faked looking like I was thinking "no" I replied, Bella giggled again. Alice just glared at me. I grinned at her as she dived under water .

We spent all day at the pond and decided to have a sleep over that night in our tree house. Yes we were teenagers and still had a tree house but it was an awesome tree house. It was in Alice, Emmett's and my back yard it was huge and had two stories if we ever had sleepovers they would be in the tree house.

I sat in a circle with everyone Bella to my right and Georgia to my left. We were now playing spin the bottle and it was unbelievably awkward. For everyone.

Alice reached out and spun the bottle; it went round a couple of times before it landed on her. She looked surprised before she reached out and spun it again. This time it spun around a bit longer before it slowed to a stop at Jasper **(AN: Surprise surprise) **both Alice and Jasper looked surprised.

Georgia, Bella, Siena and Rose all giggled. Alice gave them all death glares. Me, Emmett and Jacob all looked at each other. Were we missing something?

I looked up to see Jasper and Alice leaning in to kiss. Georgia next to me was trying hard not to fall into hysterical laughter but this didn't faze me because she was always trying not to laugh we were going to pay her 20 bucks if she didn't laugh for half an hour and she couldn't do it.

Finally their lips met. They both pulled back at exactly the same moment and gazed at each other intently. Alice sat back down in silence and blushed, as did Jasper but instead of blushing he looked down at his hands.

Emmett whispered something in Jaspers ears that made his eyes grow wide Emmett started laughing his booming laughter as Jasper glowered up at him. This was getting interesting.

Alice reached out again and spun the bottle it landed on Jake. Alice reached out again the bottle spun until it landed on Georgia who was still laughing her retarded laugh when she realised that it had landed on her she went completely silent and looked up at Jacob who sat opposite to her. Both her eyebrows raised as all the girls started giggling _again_.

Jacob willingly leaned in as did Georgia. Their lips met their kiss went on for way longer than Alice and Jaspers and was much more intense, it was Emmett who finally broke them apart by clearing his throat. They both pulled back remembering they had an audience.

This time Siena reached out for the bottle and spun it. It landed on Jasper you could see the Not-me-again-look on his face. The bottle spun again landing on Jake. All of us except Jacob and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Come on you can't make us do this" Jacob complained

"Oh yes we can" Georgia said grinning at him.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS" everyone started chanting

"Don't worry Jazz he's a brilliant kisser!" Georgia told Jasper patting his back. The rest of the girls were in hysterics as with Emmett. I think I was the only one actually watching. They leaned in and for a split second their lips met.

"I think I'm gonna vomit" Jazz said

"You know you want me" Jacob told Jasper which set all of us into hysterics.

**Plz review =) =D =)=D!!!!!**

** look up Little Emmett, cullen game night and truth or dare the cullen way! Siena from this story is based on the author!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to xTwilighthardcorex and Twilight-lover21917.5 (u have a hard name to remember!) because before I looked at my stats they were the only peeps that had reviewed so I thought they were my only readers! But I've got readers from around the world its soooo cool!**

**And also read my other story Annie! It's my first fanfic that I did!**

I was up in the tree house just thinking about things. I did this allot I enjoyed time to think life over. I heard some noise from the bottom story of the tree house but I didn't go and investigate it was probably a chipmunk or squirrel. **(AN: lucky Americans why doesn't Australia have chipmunks and squirrels)**

"Georgia?" I heard Jacob say, there was something in his voice... fear or shock or both?

I heard a sob.

I scurried over silently to the whole in the floor that had the ladder to go downstairs. I saw Georgia in the corner she was in a state. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy she had blood coming from her mouth and nose and she was breathing heavily.

Jacob was squatting next to her his arms on each wall.

"Georgia what happened?" Jacob said clenching his teeth

"Mu...mums left" she stuttered out "She...she's not coming back this...this time" she broke out in more sobs and started to shake, not because of the weather.

"George that still doesn't explain the bleeding" Jacob said still with his teeth clenched

"I escaped he's got Siena, he's got her and I don't know what he's doing to her " I felt bad eaves dropping but I wanted to know so I could help my friend.

"Who is _he?_" Jacob asked

"DAD Jake Dad's got her." She yelled before breaking down

Both me and Jacob were silenced into shock. How long has this been going on?

Jacob sat down and rubbed Georgia on the back. He got up and kissed her on the forhead before he headed for the door.

"Where are you going Jake?"

"Call the police"

"No you can't! That's my dad" she said angrily

"Do you want me to sit around while Siena could be getting hurt" Jacob said angrily

More tears formed under Georgia's eyes. "Fine".

"I'll be back"

--------------------------------

I watched stunned as Siena walked out of her house there were blood stains all over her top she had blood coming from her head she was limping and you could see the bruises starting to form. A policeman was supporting her as she walked down the path and into a waiting ambulance with Georgia and Esme already inside, Carlisle was on shift at the hospital. Georgia looked fine compared to her.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Bella and I all stood still with shock, we saw Siena and Georgia's dad come out handcuffed as the ambulance pulled away.

How long had this been going on? What would be so bad that would make their mum leave just like that and leave them...forever?

There were so many questions and no answers.

We all waited in our living room for Georgia and Siena to arrive home it had been 3 hours since they left and Esme had just rung to say they were coming home. No-one had said a word since they left until I had answered the phone.

Luckily George and Sie had no permanent damage the worst injury was Siena's badly sprained ankle.

I heard a car pull up outside. They were home!

We all rushed out the door. Esme wore a worried expression as she looked down at the twins, Sie had a bandaged head and ankle she was almost purple all over, I'd say there were a few things that were hidden by her clothes. Georgia had stitches on the side of her mouth and a tissue stuffed up her nose.

There was an awkward silence. "Come on its cold out here let's get inside." We all turned around and went inside.

"I'm going to go to bed" Siena finally said

"Go sleep in the guest bedroom dear, don't go back to your house stay here" Esme said as Siena headed for the door.

"Okay thank you" Siena said in a monotone before walking upstairs.

There was another awkward silence as everyone sat down on the couches. A sob came from Georgia as she cowered into Jacobs's side; Jacob rubbed her back as he stared at the ground with no emotion on his face although you could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

"Where are we going to live?" Georgia whimpered

"I'm sorry darling I would like to take you in but taking in two new children would put us under extreme financial pressure if it was one of you maybe, but two we just don't have the room I'm sorry, I really am" Esme gushed out.

------------------------------------

We all sat in a circle in the tree house 3 hours after Siena had gone to bed. We were all trying to get our mind off what had happened today. We were talking as we usually did but no-one was really present in the conversation.

"I'm going to bed" Georgia said from Jacobs's side where she hadn't left the whole night.

"Goodnight Georgie" Alice said Getting up and hugging her "dream sweet dreams"

Georgia went around the circle hugging everyone before she left. We all plunged into silence.

"What was so bad that it made her mum leave just like that, a mum especially not there mum leaves at a-" Alice started to ask but was cut off by the most terrifying, ear splitting scream I had ever heard.

-------------------------------------

**Was going to stop here but I felt to mean!**

Siena's funeral was peaceful, it was small but that's what she would've wanted. She had hung herself. Georgia had found her.

Georgia had a breakdown after that the emotional stress was too much for her. Siena had left a goodbye note to all of the group and Carlisle and Esme.

--------------------------------------

**Before I go here are the goodbye notes!**

_Dear Georgia,_

_Thank you for all you've given me throughout my life, I couldn't of asked for a better twin._

_I'm sorry I did this to you. I really am. I can't imagine the pain you'll be going through right now with everything that's been going on._

_I know you have questions and I'll answer one. He raped me._

_If I had to take one person with me to the next life it would be you._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Edward,_

_You have been a great best friend to me and I have relied on you many times I owe you allot.I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you around when I just needed someone to talk to. You're a great listener. Bella's very lucky to have you._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Bella, _

_You and I are very alike. Often at times I saw you as my best best friend. You were my twin when Georgia wasn't around, and I thank you for giving me some of the best times of my life. You're very lucky to have Edward, hold on to him no matter what it takes._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Alice,_

_You can lighten any mood with your hyper-active-pixie-ness. You are always there for anyone even if you don't know them. Thank you for taking (and paying Grrrr.....) on emergency shopping trips when I haven't looked my best. _

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Emmett,_

_You are a big brother to our whole group and you're a brilliant one at that. Promise to look after my little sis for me she'll need it and I know you'll be great at it. Make sure the whole group is okay I don't want them to turn out like me._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Rosalie,_

_You are the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out. _

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Jasper,_

_I see you as the quite one but know I think about it you're not. You have allot of emotion and I love that about you. Your a very important part of the group Jazz and don't forget it. _

_Go for Alice and don't let go of her._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Jacob,_

_I see you more as family you have always been extremely close to me and Georgia. I can't imagine life without you._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Carlisle and Esme,_

_You guys have been better parents to me and Georgia than our real parents. Please look after my baby sister, if you can't take her in atleast make sure she goes to a good family and visit her every once in a while. If I can stop her from ending up like me then I feel my job is done. You have brought up three beautiful children that have been three of the most important in my life._

_You are brilliant parents._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_Dear Mum,_

_I don't know why you left and I won't ever. I'm not angry or upset with you I just wish I knew. I hope that one day you'll return to Georgia and she can give you this note. Just know that I still love you. I know things were bad and that's why I'm not angry or upset._

_I still love you._

_Sie_

_Xx_

_----------------------------------------_

**Bet ya didn't see that one coming. Sorry if the goodbye notes sounded a bit cheesy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Even tho it was sad =( **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter sorry,**

**plz vote on my poll cuz right now I'm finding it very hard to write 3 different stories at the same time. **

**So vote on which story you want me to work on the most!**

**-Georgie-**


End file.
